Egyptian Love 2 Love Reunited
by Tara1993
Summary: A year after Atem left Yugi he finds out that there's another mission for him. Tara is back but her memory is gone, She's also in great danger of dying. Can Atem and Anu help her get her memory back in time? Sequeal to Egyptian Love Read that first
1. Begining Again

**I am back!!! So I decided to do a sequel because someone e-mailed me and asked me to and at first I wasn't going to because the last one ended without the possibility of a second but then I got to thinking about it, could Tara come back and how could I make that happen? so after a month of planning and writing about 3 or 4 first drafts that stunk I finally found one that actually fit, at least better than the other ones did. This first chapter is a little confusing time wise. This is one year after Atem left Yugi so Tara has been dead for (well ruff estiment) alot of years (since I am not sure exactly how long was between Tara dying and Atem comming to Yugi's world and then how long he was actually in Yugi's world) So were saying a year, lol. If you read it and it's still to confusing to you please let me know and I'll try and describe it a little better. Please enjoy!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

A year had passed since Atem had left Yugi and his friends. Some strange things had been happening in that year. His puzzle, as he knew, was taken apart and hidden in Yugi's time he still possessed his however but these last few months it no longer felt like only his. Random pieces had started glowing at different times and it seemed like any memory he was starting to get back was leaving quickly. Isis knew what was going on but refused to tell him. Things however were getting worse, he was tired tall the time, hardly ate and was forgetting things constantly. He needed answers and that's what he was intending to get. Deep purple cape flowing behind him he made his way to Isis's part of the palace. He knocked softly on the wooden door that had been propped open.

"Come in Atem." She called with her back to him, he knew better than to ask how she knew it was him, she always knew.

"What may I do for you?" She asked ushering him to a seat, and then turning back around.

"I need answers Isis." He said making her stop where she was

"To what?" She asked, still not facing him.

"To what's happening to me." He answered.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't think you'd want to know." She said turning to face him

"Isis you know what I can handle." He said.

"Yes and I also know what happened when you got your full memory back." She answered sitting next to him.

"You would act the same way if you suddenly remembered that the love of your life died in your arms. He said.

"But now I am losing pieces of my memory, I don't even remember her name." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Tara." She answered.

"Thank you." Came his muffled reply.

"Do you really want to know my prince?" She asked.

"Yes please." H said with all seriousness. Isis took a deep breath.

"The puzzle has been found again, we don't think the person who found it has any intent of letting you reside within him he just knows you have to come back, there's another mission you need to complete." She said.

"You mean I am going back?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"But I thought defeating Bakura was my mission, that's done right, what else is there?" he questioned.

"That I can't tell you, not now, in time I promise." She said.

"The time is soon please be prepared that one day you may not wake up here." She added.

"Thank you." He said standing and leaving the room.

"I am sorry my prince." She said quietly to herself.

He didn't want to walk out on Isis, it wasn't her fault but this was not the news he was expecting and now he didn't know what to do. He made his way back to his room and lay down on his bed the puzzle rested on his chest along with Tara's jeweled engagement ring. He hadn't found it until his second month back, it was laying in an otherwise empty drawer of a chest by his bedside. He had instantly taken the small ring to Isis figuring she'd know what it meant. Isis had given him the full account of who Tara was and what she meant to the people of Egypt. She had explained that after he had left the first time Tara's friends had moved on. Kiya now held leadership power in the city of Alexandria. Anu had begun traveling but always came back to Egypt. He had found her in a small house a few yards behind the palace, she said her and Tara had once shared it. Anu had helped explain a lot more about who Tara was but Atem could tell it was hard for her. She had brought out a drawing she had made of Tara and for the first time in a long time he got to see her face. Long hair which Anu said was a deep brown, a bright beautiful smile and , according to Anu, deep sapphire eyes. She was wearing a necklace in the drawing, a star. Anu reached for a string that hung around her neck and pulled the same star from where it hung under her shirt.

"You gave it to me before you left." She said running her fingers across it.

"Do you mind me asking why it's so important, I wouldn't if I knew why but I a afraid I don't remember." He said hanging his head.

"You gave it to Tara as a gift, because she was your star and when she." Anu paused and took a deep breath.

"Died, you had her soul sealed in it." She explained.

"You can have it back I understand." She said beginning to take the necklace off.

"No." He said stopping her.

"You keep it, I have her ring, I know you were close to her too I want you to keep it." He said, she smiled.

"Thank you."

He could see the sun sinking slowly through his window. He needed to go see Anu again. He pulled his cape back on and left his room. No one questioned where he was going when he left the palace and in a matter of minutes he was at the door of the small house. He knocked lightly and was soon greeted by Anu's smile and bubblegum pink streaked hair.

"Good evening Tem!" She said happily wrapping him in a hug.

"Good evening Anu, may I come in?" He asked hugging her back.

"Of course." She said ushering him into the small house. She closed the door behind him and headed to the chairs to clear off the scraps of colorful fabric that lay on them.

"Is everything okay?" Anu asked taking a seat in a neighboring chair.

"I don't know." Atem said letting out a sigh, A piece of his puzzle began to let out a faint glow causing him to sigh again and put his head in his hands.

"Has is been doing that a lot?" Anu questioned as she moved closer to touch the glowing section of his puzzle.

"Yes, it used to be less frequent but now it's almost once or twice a day."  
"Tara's star has been doing it too." She said. As if on cue a portion of Tara's star lit up. The light slowly faded relieving the golden glow from their faces.

"What do you think it means?" Anu asked making herself comfortable on the floor .

"I talked to Isis today, she said it was because someone else found my puzzle, I am going back." He said solemnly.

"Well that makes sense for you, but not for Tara." She said lightly touching the star around her neck.

"Tara's start was never hidden there's no one to find it." Anu continued.

"Maybe it wasn't hidden in this time, maybe it was hidden in the future like my puzzle was." Atem said thinking.

"So does that mean I am going back to?" Anu said with sudden worry in her voice.  
"I don't know, I mean it's Tara's necklace." Atem said.

"Yeah but Tara's not really able to go anywhere and I am wearing it." Anu added. Atem shook his head.

"I wish I knew more, Isis said it could happen any day though so I guess we'll find out soon." He said.

"This is all to much to think about, my head hurts from all this time travel talk." Anu said standing up. Atem laughed. Anu always knew how to make the subject light. Twilight was settling over the area.

"I should get back." Atem said standing up from his chair. Anu walked him to the door.

"Have a good night Tem." She said offering him a hug, he accepted.

"You to Anu." He said. He heard her shut the door behind him and he made his way back to the palace.

The sun had completely set by the time Atem arrived at the door to his room. He walked through the door slowly, shutting it behind him. The stess and the worries of the day clung to him like the cape still tied round his neck but like the cape he didn't remove them, he simply lay down in his bed.

"Good night Tara." He said holding the small ring.

"Maybe we'll be seeing each other soon." He said rolling over and burying his head in a pillow and falling asleep.

If only he'd known that he'd be waking up somewhere far from home.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there is chapter one. Like I said if the time is messing you up let me know and I'll explain it to ya. once you get to chapter 2 though it dosn't matter that much any way, lol. so if you liked it please let me know and if you didn't like it, you can let me know, but let me know nicely!! Thanks!!!!**

**~Meg~**


	2. Waking up

**Okay so here is chapter two. sorry for the delay, school tends to take up most of my time anymore so I'll try and get these out as fast as I can. Enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a loud noise that woke him the next morning, a noise that he hadn't heard for almost a year now. He shrugged it off at first and rolled over to continue sleeping but when it happened again a new thought came to mind.

_There are no cars in Egypt_

He was awake now. He quickly sat up and let his eyes adjust to the semi dark room. It was a small room, big enough for a bed, desk and closet. The walls were painted a gray color and a single window let in filters of light. This was most definitely not the room he fell asleep in. He pulled the bed covers aside and let his bare feet touch the cold wood floor. He was relieved when he found he was still wearing what he fell asleep in. He reached the window and pulled open the curtains that covered them to look out. The realization that he was not in Egypt anymore hit him right away and any knowledge he had of the future, when he was with Yugi came flooding back. He was in a city, he could tell, tall buildings rose up everywhere. He realized he had to be at least 2 stories high. Cars drove through the streets but they weren't like any car's he'd ever seen when he was with Yugi. Some were small and white with two wheels that reminded him of a bicycle but the whole thing was enclosed. Some had no wheels at all and hovered a few feet off the road. There were people walking but dressed completely different than anything he had ever seen. Women wore short skirts, some tight, some with volume, some both. High collars and tall shoes, all were bright and colorful. The men seemed a little more toned down. Most wore black, white, or gray, but some did wear color. Boots and pants, simple shirts and high collared jackets. Where ever he was he was glad to be a guy since their style seemed more reminiscent of what he wore during his days with Yugi. The only trouble was he wasn't wearing anything like this. He turned away from the window and caught sight of the closet in the corner. With any luck it would contain something he could wear. The doors opened with a creak telling him no one had been in this room for a while. He was lucky there were clothes there. Black pants and a black short sleeved shirt. A white jacket with a smaller collar but longer sleeves, and black boots. He changed quickly and added his puzzle and Tara's ring to the ensemble. He put his clothes back in the closet and closed the door then left the room.

A small hallway led down to another wooden door. He grasped the handle and pushed it open shielding his eyes from the drastic change in lighting that came with the outside. The smells and sounds of the city instantly hit him, people talking and the sounds of the odd cars driving down the road. The first thing he decided he needed to do was find out what year it was. If he remembered correctly he left Yugi in the year 2001 so if a year had passed it would be 2002. So he needed to find a calendar or a newspaper. He wanted to ask the people walking around but wasn't sure of what to say that wouldn't make him sound like a lunatic he figured he'd try anyway. He walked down the few steps that led to the door to the house. A man sat on what looked to be a motorcycle but Atem wasn't sure.

"Excuse me." He said stepping up to him. The man held up a finger signaling Atem to wait. The man pushed a few buttons on his vehicle and then on something on his belt then he turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um, well I am new in town and I wanted to know where I could go to get information, um a newspaper stand maybe?" He questioned trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

"Wow you really are new, we haven't used newspapers for almost four years now. Everyone get's their information from these." He said pulling a small chip out of his ear.

"Is there somewhere I can get one?" He asked now feeling completely stupid.

"Sure, up the street about three blocks then take a left, you'll see a big blue building, there standard issue so everyone get's one you don't have to pay." He said.

"Thank you." Atem offered hoping it would make up for his lack of knowledge.

"No problem." He man said. Atem turned away as the man road off on his bike. Three blocks and then a left took Atem about three minutes and the big blue building was hard to miss. The door opened on their own for him and he walked into a new set of noises. Phones rang form everywhere and computers beeped. Atem walked up to a circular desk in the middle of the room.

"May I help you?" Asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes I need one of the.." He pointed to his ear, not sure what to call the device. He women nodded her head and then reached under the desk and pulled out two items. She scanned the larger item with something and then pressed a few buttons and handed it to him. Atem took it and stared blankly at it.

"You don't know how to use it do you?" The women asked laughing.

"No, sorry." He said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." She said pulling her bring blue hair into a ponytail.

"Here, first you push this part onto your belt." She said gesturing to the bigger piece of machinery with the buttons. It was completely flat and smaller than a dollar bill. He pushed it onto his belt and it immediately stuck, the lady smiled.

"Now this part goes in your ear." She said giving him the small chip. He put it in his ear surprised that it fit perfectly.

"Now you can get phone calls on this, just talk the other person will hear you fine. You also get news and any other information." She said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

"Your very welcome." The lady said holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it giving her a smile.

"Well now your official, welcome to the year 2025." She said smiling.

Atem tried not to let the shock show on his face. He turned away and walked out of the building as quick as possible. He reached a bench and sat down with his head in his hands. This couldn't be possible, he was absolutely sure when he left last time it was only 2001, he was only gone for year, this didn't add up. He was completely confused now, what was he supposed to do now. He couldn't sit here all day, he'd go back to the house he woke up in and try to figure something out. He stood up and not paying attention bumped into a girl crossing in front of him.

"I am sorry." He said to the pink haired girl. Somehow she looked slightly familiar. She turned around to say.

"It's fine." And then he realized that he did know her.

"Anu!" He said making her turn around.

"Atem!" She said giving him a hug.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was completely alone." She said into his chest.

"So did I, are you doing okay?" He asked holding her back so he could look at her. She had gotten into the fashion trend as well. She wore a poufy yellow skirt that came to her knees and a bright blue tank top with sparkles on it. Her pink hair stood out the most and Tara's star still hung around her neck.

"I am fine, I've just been walking around for a while trying to figure out the layout of the city." She said looking around.

"Do you know where we are?" Atem asked.

"New York City." She answered.

"Did you get one?" She asked pointing to her ear.

"Yeah I just did, and figured out what year it is." He said.

"2025, crazy right?" Anu said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Hey I was on my way to get something to eat, you wanna join?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said and they started off down the street.

"I've heard of this great Egyptian restaurant, I figured it would seem like home." Anu said leading the way.

"So do you have any idea as to what we're doing here?" Anu asked.

"I wish I did, but I have no clue." Atem said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, about four blocks before they arrived at the restaurant. It did feel like home when they came in. Egyptian music played and girls in harem outfits served food. They sat down at an empty table and soon a lady came to take their order.

"Good afternoon I am Tara, can I take your order."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**uh-oh, clifhanger. I promise I'll try not to let you hanging to long. Please review and let me know how I am doing so far!!! thanks!!!**


	3. The Task at Hand

**Alright yes I am a horriable person and it's been, oh gosh, probably a year since I updated this, and I could give you a list of all the crap that's been going on that made me not be able to work on this story but insted I'll just say how sorry I am and I give you this chapter as a gift. I have started working on this story again, I really think it's an intresting plot line that could work out really well. So I am writing again and really working on this. I know this is a short chapter but it really just defiens what Atem and Anu will be doing so it's kind of a filler. enjoy it though!**

* * *

Both of their heads shot up and into the face of their waitress. Long brown hair, a bright smile and deep sapphire eyes looked back at them. There was no denying that it was Tara. Both now knew what they had to do.

"Tara?" They both said in unison. She gave them both an odd look.

"Yes, can I get you anything?" She asked again. Anu started to talk but Atem cut her off.

"Just water will be fine Tara, thank you." He said. Tara gave a nod and left the two alone

"Can you believe that!" Anu said.

"It's Tara, I mean I don't know how but it has to be her, she didn't say anything, maybe she doesn't remember us. Atem?"

He sat blankly holding the small ring between his fingers.

"Atem it's her, I know it is, I am positive."

Atem didn't say anything. Tara came back with their drinks a few seconds later.

"Here you are, two waters." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks Tara, My name's Anu, this is Atem, how are you?" Anu spouted off. Atem gave her a questioning look, he'd learned early that Anu's mouth didn't have much of a filter and she'd say just about anything.

"Anu?" Tara started. Anu's eyes got bright with hope.

"That's an interesting name." She said, Anu's face fell.

Tara turned to Atem who was still holding the ring.

"What's that?" She asked, leaning in to glimpse the small silver ring.

"It belonged to someone very special." Was all he said. Tara's face got cloudy.

"It looks, familiar, what did you say your name was." She asked looking him in the eyes.

"Atem." He said. She was so close, he longed to reach out and hold her, explain everything, but she backed away, her face still clouded. She took one last look at him and shook her head walking away.

"That was weird." Anu said sipping her water. Atem only nodded, reaching up to hold the small ring in his hand.

They finished their drinks and paid Tara, Anu had found money with the clothes waiting for her. Then they made their way back to Atem's house since it was a shorter distance. The sun was starting to set when they arrived and Atem was lucky to find a light switch in the room making it a little lighter than it was this morning. They both took a seat on his bead to talk.

"If the clothes were waiting for us then someone must have know we were coming." Anu said.

"I know, but the question is who, and what are we supposed to do now that we're here?" Atem questioned.

"It has to be something to do with Tara, I know it." Anu said, Atem shook his head.

"I just wish I knew for sure." He said.

"You do know Atem." Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Atem asked standing protectively in front of Anu. A figure slowly appeared in the corner of his room, he had to squint to see it fully.

"Isis?" He asked.

"I can't stay long my prince but I am here to explain your job to you two." She said glancing at Anu who had stood up next to Atem.

"Your right Anu, the girl you met today is Tara." She said.

"I knew it." Anu said under her breath.

"But how is that possible?" Atem asked.

"She's been reincarnated, she's the same person, the bad thing is she doesn't remember much about her past, the memories are there just hidden deep away. It's yours and Anu's job to help her get those memories back." Isis explained.

"Is it important that she does?" Anu asked. Isis nodded her head.

"Tara can't survive long in this world, the reasons aren't clear yet but she does need to get back to our time soon or the consequences could be deadly." Isis said.

"Then we'll work as fast as we can." Anu said. Isis nodded her head and then looked around as if hearing someone coming.

"I must go now my prince, I'll check in later, good luck to both of you." She said, and then disappeared. Anu sighed then flopped back on the bed.

"This should be interesting." She said.

"How are we supposed to make her remember if she doesn't even know who we are?" She questioned.

"I don't know yet, We'll figure it out." Atem said with confidence.

"Well I should get back to my side of town." She said.

"No just stay here, it's dark out, I don't want you walking alone it in this strange city. Besides the bed is huge we'll both fit." He said

"Are you sure?" Anu asked.

"Yes, it's fine." He said.

So on separate sides of the bed they both fell asleep each thinking about the task ahead of them

* * *

**Okay again thank you so much for sticking with this and comming back to keep reading (if you've been here before) and if not, thanks for joining in. Hopefully if I have time this week to type up the next chapter you can expect it by the end of the week. if not early next week it'll be up. Thanks again and please review and let me know what your thinking! **


	4. To the Ball

**Another short chapter I know but things will start taking of here by the next chapter, these first few were really just to get the plot line down and everything. So things will start getting a little more exciting from here on out. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The sun filtering through the window reached Anu first. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block out the bright light but to no avail. So instead she stretched out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then pushed the covers back from her side of the bed and slowly stood up. She made her way to the small bathroom she found last night. It was just big enough, holding all the essentials. Anu picked up the brush lying on the sink and began to brush her now all red hair. Usually her hair was black with pink highlights if she was happy or straight and black with red highlights if she was upset. But two months after Tara died it had changed. Ever since then her hair had been completely red, a bright auburn color, and totally straight. She didn't care one way or another, she was used to her hair changing on her. She finished fixing her hair which as she looked in the mirror stood out against her sun tanned skin. Once she was satisfied with her look she left the bathroom and stood in front of the closet looking for something to wear. Once again the thought that people knew they were coming came to mind as she saw the closet filled, not only with clothes for her but for Atem as well. She sighed and picked out a short voluminous white skirt and a bright teal top. She took them both in the bathroom and changed from what she wore yesterday to these new clothes. Once she was sure everything fit she left the room and shook Atem awake. He too picked out a new outfit, light gray pants, a blue top and white jacket. Anu pressed the small headset receiver onto a pink belt she had wrapped around her waist and put the small chip in her ear. She turned it on and listened as news floated around in her head. Atem did the same once he emerged from the bathroom, then they both took a seat on the bed questioning what to do.

"I think we should go eat first, maybe we can ask when Tara works." Anu suggested. Atem nodded.

"I just wish Isis were here, she'd tell us what to do." Anu added.

"I am sure she'll be back soon." Atem told her.

The two left the small room and walked the few blocks to the Egyptian restaurant they were at yesterday. A women in harem garb seated them and took their order. They ate quickly enjoying the familiar Egyptian food. When the lady came back to take their plates Anu asked the question.

"We met a girl here yesterday, Tara, when does she work next?" She asked.

"Tara's working for the ball tonight." The lady answered.

"Ball?" Atem questioned.

'We have an Egyptian ball every month, formal dress is required if you want to come, doors open at eight." She said, then smiled and walked away.

"So I guess were going to a ball tonight." Anu said excitedly.

"I suppose, but where are we going to get formal Egyptian wear in this city?" Atem asked.

"Maybe the magic closet will have something for us." Anu said making them laugh.

They finished breakfast and made their way back to the house hoping for assistance with the night. The closet didn't have anything, at least not yet so they spent the afternoon walking around the neighborhood and learning where different buildings were. At seven they headed back the house hoping to find instructions for the evening however there was still nothing.

"So now what?" Anu said, sitting down on the bed.

"I wish Isis were here, she'd know what to do." Anu added laying back.

"Good evening." Came a voice.

"Isis?" Atem asked.

"Yes my prince, I am sorry you can't see me, my power's aren't as strong today." She said.

"It's fine Isis, do you have any advice for us?" Atem asked.

"Yes, you're doing well you two. Everything is on schedule, the ball tonight is most important, there are clothes for you in the closet." Isis said.

"Yes!" Anu cheered running to the closet and pulling out a shiny bronze harem outfit.

"Thank you magic closet!" Anu cheered and then ran to the bathroom to change.

"Tonight is most important for you and Tara, Atem." Isis said.

"How so?" Atem asked making his way to the closet.

"You must try as hard as you can to get close to Tara tonight." She said.

"So she'll remember me?" Atem questioned pulling out his royal purple cape, and white top and kilt.

"Well yes and no. She'll slowly remember you on her own by just talking but like I said there's not much time and physical contact will move things along faster." She explained.

"And by physical contact you mean?" Atem asked, changing into his old clothes.

"Holding hands, a hug, a kiss." She offered.

"And may I ask why there's not much time?" Atem questioned, he heard Isis sigh.

"Tara doesn't belong in this time, it's to much of a drastic change for her to go from ancient Egypt to so far in the future." She said.

"But the same thing is happening to Anu and I right now." Atem said.

"Yes but you've been sent to the future before, and Yugi gave you a lot of his strength in the beginning but eventually your body took over and your used to it. Anu is a very strong willed girl, she'll be able to withstand it." Isis explained.

"But Tara's strong." Atem said.

"Not as strong as you think." She said bluntly.

"Well, what do you think?" Anu said stepping out of the bathroom and doing a small spin.

"You look lovely Anu." Atem said, Anu bowed slightly.  
"Well enjoy the ball you two, I'll check in later." Isis said, and then she was gone.

"Are you ready?" Anu asked.

"As ready as I can be." Atem said as they left the small house for the night.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up in a few days, review please and thank you!**


	5. Changes Begin

***sigh* well again I am super sorry for the wait between the last chapter and this one. I could explain everything that's been going on but it's pointless. But I will tell you that I have a few more chapters written and I am in this for the long haul. It will be finished I promise! **

**So in case you forgot, this is the sequel to Egyptian Love, you should read that first if you haven't already. And if you've read that and started this then WELCOME BACK! and enjoy!**

The streets leading up to the restaurant were lined with lanterns, and the two could hear Egyptian music filtering out of the open doors. They entered and immediately felt right at home.

A pull away wall had been opened, exposing a large dance floor filled with people dressed in costume, dancing to the fluid beat. Atem pulled Anu to a booth in the corner where they sat waiting to see if Tara would emerge. Soon the beat ended and a woman walked up to a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming, it looks like it's gonna be a great night." She said, a few waves of applause filtered through the crowd.

"Now if you'd all clear the floor I'd like to welcome our favorite entertainer, Tara." As she left the floor applause and music began. Tara emerged from behind a curtain, Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her arms were covered in Henna. She wore a deep blue skirt and top with white ribbons tied to her hands. Anu gasped.

"I can't believe it." She said, Atem glanced at her.

"This is our dance, Tara and I made it up together." She said.

"Do you think she remembers that?" Anu asked.

"I guess there are some things she remembers. Somehow she remembers the dance, I don't know if she remembers making it with you thought." Atem said, watching Tara dance gracefully across the floor.

"Then why doesn't she remember us?" Anu asked.

"I wish I knew."

The dance ended and applause for Tara filled the room as she took a bow and left through the curtains she emerged from.

The night went on slowly, food and drink were served but Tara never came back out. Near the end of the night a group of dancers emerged and Tara stood at the front smiling brightly. A woman passed her a microphone and she glanced at the crowd.

"Alright, time for the last dance, ladies, pick you men." She said, handing the microphone to someone off stage. The girls and Tara moved into the crowd, past women who were dragging men onto the dance floor.

Atem didn't realize it until she was so close but Tara was headed for him. Anu grabbed onto Atem's arm and let out a light squeal.

"Would you like to dance?" She said, offering Atem her hand.

"I'd love to." He said calmly, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

A slower quieter beat filled the room and Atem pulled her in close, taking one of her hands in his and placing the other on her waist.

"You're costume's excellent." She said, glancing at what he was wearing.

"Thank you." He said. He wanted to tell her it wasn't a costume but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. He offered her a smile instead which she returned.

"So your girlfriend,"  
"Girlfriend?" Atem cut her off.

"Who Anu, no she's not my girlfriend, she's just a really close friend, besides she has a boyfriend of her own." He lied, Tara nodded and smiled a bit.

"She liked your dance." He told her, Tara's eyes went a bit cloudy.

"It's new." Was all she said.

"You came up with it all on your own, that's impressive." Atem said sweetly. Tara shook her head.

"No, not on my own, there was someone else, but, I don't remember who." She said.

"Well it was still very good." Atem said.

"Why can't I remember?" Tara whispered to herself. Atem was glad the music ended, he didn't think Tara could take much more at the moment. He pulled her into a hug though and thanked her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then pulled away. Looking into her eyes he thought he saw a flicker of recognition but it faded.

"See you soon Tara." He said, she smiled and nodded, then walked away.

Anu was waiting at the door for him and they left together.

"So how'd it go?" She asked as they left the building.

"I told her you liked her dance and it was like she knew you were with her when she made it, she said someone else helped her but she couldn't remember who." Anu sighed kicking a stone into the road.

"This is going to take forever, and we don't even know how much time we have. Isis said Tara can't live long here. She could be dying now and there's nothing we can do about it." Anu said.

"It'll be okay Anu, we got pretty far tonight I felt like she was getting pieces of her memory back."

Anu shook her head,

"I just don't know." She said.

"It'll happen Anu, it will." Atem told her. It was late when they returned home; Anu went straight for the bathroom, her stress making her in dire need of a warm bath.

Atem sat down on the bed resting his head in his hands.

"You've done well tonight my prince." He heard Isis's voice say.

"How so?" He asked, looking up to see Isis standing in the room.

"You've begun the process, Tara knows something's going on, she just doesn't know what."

"Isis I need more information, how much time do I have, how hard will this be on Tara?" Isis walked over to sit next to him.

"There's no way to tell how much time we have, not until it may be to late, I wish there was another way but right now that's all we have to go on." Atem sighed.

"As for how difficult it will be on her, it will be tough, think of how it was for you when you got your memories back." She said, Atem nodded. It was tough for him, and he considered himself a strong person. In that case he could only imagine what it would be like for Tara.

"The point of the matter is, you love her and in the end, will make all the difference." She said.

"And she'll be okay, if I get her to remember?" Atem asked.

"Yes, but it must be taken slow, giving her to many memories at once, it'll be to much." Isis explained.

"I understand." He said.

"Then I wish you luck my prince, I'll be watching and will check up on you as often as I can."  
"Thank you Isis."

She stood and bowed, then slowly disappeared.

Anu emerged a while later and Atem took his turn in the shower.

Anu was gazing out the window when Atem emerged a while later.

"How are you adjusting?" Atem asked, coming to stand beside her.  
"I am alright, it's a lot to take in but, I'll be okay." She said, Atem nodded.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked, her smile back in place.

"I don't' know honestly, but let's get some sleep." He said. She nodded and moved over to her side of the bed while Atem switched off the lights and settled himself down, thinking only of Tara.

**Okay, so hopefully this was okay. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, I have 2 jobs I am working now so it's kind of crazy around here, but I'll try and get it up as soon as I can. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for comming back and if you're new then welcome and stick around!**

**send in some reviews, they make me happy!**

**3**


	6. First Remembering

Continuing on, here's chapter 6.

It was a knocking at the door that woke Atem up the next morning. He sat up, staring at the door. No one knew they were here, who would be knocking on the door? He got up slowly, reaching across the bed to shake Anu, she woke suddenly. Atem put a finger over his mouth and them pointed to the bathroom. She nodded and silently slipped out of the room. The knock came again, Atem glanced at the door. Whoever it was didn't seem to want in very badly. Atem slipped a shirt over his head and then made his way to the door, opening it slowly.

"Good morning." Tara said, a smile crossing her face.

"Sorry if I woke you." She said, handing him a paper cup.

"No it's fine." He said, sipping the coffee she handed him, smiling in thanks.

"Tara!" Anu emerged from the bathroom.

"Morning Anu." She smiled at her.

"Thought you said you were just friends." Tara glanced at Atem.

"We are, Anu is in the process of moving, I offered to let her stay here a few days." Atem explained.

"Yeah, I'll only be here another day or two, thanks again Tem." Anu said. Atem nodded and smiled, then glanced back at Tara.

"You okay?" He asked, she was smiling but her eyes were clouded and distant.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." She said, coming back to the present.

"How did you know this is where Atem lived?" Anu asked, pulling some clothes out of the closet.

"Oh, well you go anywhere in this town and buy anything and your address is stored." She explained. Anu nodded and retreated into the bathroom again.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, grabbing clothes of his own out of the dresser.

"Well I realized that you and Anu were new in town so I wanted to show you around." She said with a smile.

"Well that's very nice of you." He said, slipping a deep blue shirt on over the white T-shirt he was already wearing. Tara smiled.

"Blue is a nice color on you, brings out your eyes." She said walking up to fold the collar of his shirt over.

"Thank you." He said quietly. She glanced up into his eyes and he saw her own cloud over. He watched her closely, and brought a hand up to her face. She was quiet for a while and Atem was beginning to get worried. Finally she blinked a few times and her eyes cleared.

"Sorry." She said quietly, her eyes drifting down to the ring that hung around his neck.

"It's okay." He answered. He felt horrible for her, he could tell she was so confused, he wanted nothing more than to just hold her, and take away all of the uncertainty she felt.

She stood still for a few more seconds, letting his hand linger gently on her face, then she cleared her throat and stepped back.

"I'll let you finish getting ready, I'll be outside." She said. He nodded and let her leave.

Frustation was an understatement at the moment.

"You okay?" Anu asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"I saw." She said.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." He said quietly.

"Tara went to wait outside, if you wanna join her, I'll be right out." He said.

Anu nodded and smiled.

She slipped outside into the sun, taking a seat next to Tara on the front steps.

"Hey." She said, sitting down.

"Hey, you look nice." She said. Anu glanced down at her outfit, a bright orange skirt and aqua blue tank top.

"Thanks, you too." Anu said, complementing Tara's short purple skirt and white top.

Tara smiled and glanced around.

"You want some?" She asked, offering her cup of coffee to Anu.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, taking the cup.

"Just coffee." Tara said. Anu nodded and took a sip, her eyes going wide.

"Wow, that's amazing." She said, taking another drink.

"And that's all you're having." Atem said, coming up behind her and taking the cup.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because." Atem handed the cup back to Tara.

"Caffeine will only make you more hyper, besides you've never had it before, I don't need you becoming dependent on it." He explained.

"How come you can have one?" Anu asked, watching Atem sip his own.

"Because I've been to the future before remember." He whispered. Anu rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you ready for a tour of the city?" Tara said, standing up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Anu said, bounding off the steps. Tara and Atem laughed and he could see a slight recognition in her eyes.

They spent the day touring the city at Tara's side. She showed them restaurants, boutiques, night clubs and many other things. They ate lunch together and Tara helped Anu pick, out a few new outfits. Atem was relieved, Tara seemed to be doing well, and they went the whole day without another incident like they had this morning. Finally around four they started making their way back to Atem's apartment.

"So listen, I'd love if you'd come have dinner back at the restaurant tonight." Tara said.

"I think that'd be great." Atem told her

"Cool, I start work around 6 so you can stop in anytime after that." She said, stopping in front of the building.

"We'll be there." Anu said, "And thanks for a great day." She added, wrapping Tara in a hug. She stilled for a few seconds and Atem was prepared to step in, but her face cleared and she smiled, hugging Anu back.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I'll see you two later." She said, waving goodbye.

Atem and Anu made there way back inside, setting there packages down. Anu hopped on the bed, dumping her purcheses in front of her and sifting through the clothes.

"So how do you think today went?" Anu asked.

"Well I think she seemed to get through it okay."

"She didn't blank out when I hugged her." Anu commented.

"There is a chance she'll remember you first." Isis's voice came out of nowhere.

"Wait, why?" Anu asked.

"You've known Tara much longer than Atem has, it's possible that her memories of you will arrive quicker than her memories of Atem will." Isis explained.

"So she'd remember me first?" Anu asked.

"It's possible."  
Anu sighed.

"You go tonight Tem, I'll stay." She said.

"Why?"  
"Because, she may already remember more about me than she does you." Anu explained.

"Anu,"  
"No, it's okay, you deserve some time on your own with her." She said with a smile.

"She's right my prince, the more time spent with her the faster things may move and we and get her home safe." Isis said, Anu nodded.

"Go ahead." She said.

Atem changed quickly, opting for something less flashy; the fashion choices of this place were driving him crazy. He picked a simple black pair of pants, a gray shirt and a jacket.

"You sure you'll be okay here?" He asked Anu.

"I'll be fine, go have fun." She said, waving him off.

Atem was certain she'd be okay but that wouldn't stop him from worrying, they still didn't know if there was a greater threat and even thought he knew Anu could take care of herself he'd still be a little worried for her.

It didn't take him long to reach the restaurant and the crowd was much thinner tonight than it was last night.

"Good evening, table for one?" The lady at the front asked.

"Yes, thank you." He said politely.

He followed the lady back to a small table and thanked her for a menu, and then he was left to himself. Glancing around the restaurant he was able to take in all the decorations, he was surprised to find that the restaurant was extremely accurate in its design. The stone pillars had hieroglyphs written on them. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, casting shadows across the tables, lanterns and large candles casting the only light.

"Hey, where's Anu?" Tara had come to stand next to him.

"She was pretty wiped out from today so I decided to come myself." He told her.

"Okay, well I'll take you're order then." She said with a smile.

Atem placed his order and patiently waited for it to arrive.

Tara returned a while later with the food and took a seat next to him.

"Don't you have to work?" He asked, taking a few bites of his food.

"I am on break, did you have fun today?" She asked. He nodded.

"I did, thank you very much for showing me around." He said.

"Well you're new, just wanted to make sure you knew where you were going." She said. He smiled at her and she offered a smile of her own.

"So where are you from anyway?" She asked.

Atem froze thinking fast, he couldn't very well tell her he was from ancient Egypt.

"Domino city." He said, thankful for the knowledge he retained from his first trip here.

Tara's face had gone blank and he was worried he'd said something wrong.

"You haven't been living there recently have you?" She asked.

"No, I've been traveling lately, business." He explained.

"Oh, good." Tara seemed relieved.

"Why, is that a problem?" He asked.

"Domino was taken over a long time ago, it's a wasteland now, over run by big business." She explained. Atem sighed.

"Kiba." He mumbled to himself. Tara nodded.

"Yeah, Kiba corp, basically took over everything, ran people out of town because they couldn't afford to live there." She told him.

"Tara, do you know anything about someone named Yugi?" He asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Yugi Moto, oh yeah, he lead the rebellion, helped get people out safely, he's a hero." Tara said. Atem smiled and nodded

"I knew it." He whispered.

"Well, I've gotta get back to work." She said, grabbing a small roll and standing up.

"Talk to ya later." She took a bite, smiled and then turned to leave.

He smiled and finished eating silently.

Tara came back a while later to collect his dishes, then she returned a few seconds later, her bright blue outfit glittering in the fire light. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." She said, he smiled back and took her hand. She led him out a back set of doors, leading to stairs that took them to the roof.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Not yet, follow me." She said. Walking over to fire escape stairs belonging to the building next to them.

"Come on slowpoke." She called to him, already halfway up the stairs. He laughed and picked up his pace, meeting her at the top.

"Come on." She said, leading him out onto the roof. He was quiet letting her lead the way to the edge of the roof.

"Look." She said, moving her gaze to the sky.

He looked up, taking in the millions of stars shining above them.

"Beautiful right?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He agreed, coming to stand next to her.

"I come out here all the time, its quiet and a good place to think. Plus the stars make good company." She said with a laugh.

Atem smiled, remembering a very similar conversation he'd had with Tara before.

They were quiet for a while, Tara studying the stars and Atem watching her carefully.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said quietly.

"Sure."  
"Do you ever feel like you belong somewhere else, like this life you're living is wrong?" She asked. He sighed.

"Sometimes I do." He said.

"It's just that, I've been having these dreams lately, and sometimes I black out and I always go to the same place." She said.

"Where do you go?"

"Egypt, ancient Egypt, like with Pharaohs, and pyramids and stuff." Atem nodded, letting her continue.

"At first I just thought it was because of my job you know, like somehow it was barging into my subconscious, but then." She stopped.

"Go ahead." He prompted.

"But then you showed up, and Anu and I felt like I knew you, but I couldn't place it. And then you started showing up in my dreams and I." She turned pale and Atem quickly pulled her away from the edge of the roof and sat her down.

"I am sorry." She said her voice distant.

"It's okay, just rest." He said, pulling her into his lap and letting her rest her head against his chest.

She continued mumbling apologies which Atem kept ignoring, he knew it wasn't her fault, he just wished there was something he could do for her. Finally she calmed down, her breathing slowed and she let her eyes drift shut. Atem sighed, watching her face carefully, and letting his hand gently run through her hair, hoping it would comfort her.

She whispered his name once or twice and he smiled, his hand moving to rest against her cheek.

She was quiet for a while and Atem knew he had to get her home

"Tara." He whispered, she mumbled a response.

"You need to get home; do you think you can make it down the stairs?" He asked.

"Only if you help me." She said quietly, her eyes opening slowly.  
"Of course." He said.

Slowly he helped her up, letting her wrap her arms around him so she could get down the stairs.

When they made it to the sidewalk he let her hail a taxi. He slipped in with her and she laid her head back against his chest as she was driven home.

He helped her out of the cab and into the small apartment, laying her down on the bed gently. He pulled a blanket up over her and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"Atem?" She asked.

"Yes."  
"You're not from Domino city are you?" She asked. He smiled.

"No, no I am not." He said. Tara nodded slowly.

"I am sorry about this." She said again.

"It's not your fault, I understand." He told her.

"Do you think you'll be okay the rest of the night?" He asked. She nodded and quietly whispered a yes. He hated to leave her but Anu would start to worry and there wasn't much he could do for her now.

"This'll all be over soon Tara, I promise." He whispered.

She didn't respond so he leaned in close and gently kissed her forehead. She mumbled and reached up to touch his face.

"Thank you love." She whispered, he smiled, grateful to head the old Tara back in her voice. He lay her hand down and whispered another goodbye, then slipped out into the night.

**Hopefully it's still going okay, watching the stats I can see that people are reading, so thanks for that! send in some reviews, that makes it even better! **

**Thanks guys!**


	7. A Good Day and Bad News

Anu was already asleep when Atem got home so he silently slipped into bed as well. It wasn't until the next morning that all the questions began.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Atem explained the night and everything that went on, Anu listened carefully.

"Are you sure she's okay?" She asked.

"She seemed alright when I left, I want to go check on her later today." He told her.

"I'll go with you, she could use some pep." Anu said, a smile spreading across her face.

The two spend the morning in the apartment, discussing possible timelines and what could happen in the next few days. Once afternoon rolled around they decided to head out.

Atem caught a cab and recited the address he heard Tara give last night.

"Listen if we get there and she's still out of it, maybe pep isn't such a good idea." Atem told Anu as they made their way to Tara's apartment.

"Yeah your right, plus that'll give you more time alone with her." She said with a smirk. Atem shook his head and returned to leading the way up to Tara's door.

He knocked lightly, watching Anu hide against the wall.

"Hello?" Tara said as she pulled the door open.

"Oh, Atem hi." A smiled formed on her face.

"I wanted to come check on you, I brought Anu along to cheer you up." Anu poked her head around the door, making Tara giggle.

"That's great, come on in." She said, standing aside to let them in.

The apartment was a nice size, bigger than the one Atem and Anu were sharing.

"I was just making lunch, do you want some?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you." Anu said, moving behind the counter.

"Did you get home okay last night?" Tara asked, casting a glance at Atem.

"I did, thank you." He said.  
"I feel bad for making you practically carry me home." She said, joining Anu in making lunch.

'I am not sure what happened." She added.

"It's no problem really; I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." He said, taking a seat at her kitchen table.

She smiled, and he returned it, certain he saw a bit of the old Tara in her eyes.

Anu finished helping her make lunch and the three of them sat down together to eat.

"So Anu, what do you do for a living?" Tara asked, Anu glanced at Atem who gave a small nod.

"I design clothes, choreograph dances, lots of different things." She told her.

"That's cool, I wish I could design my own clothes, I bet it's fun." Tara said.

"It's pretty cool, yeah." Anu said with a smile.

"You'll have to design an outfit for me sometime."

"I'd love to."

The rest of lunch went well, Tara seemed to be keeping up quite well, and she didn't look sick which made Anu happy.

"Thanks for lunch Tara, it was delicious." Anu said, as she and Atem helped clean up.

"No problem guys." Tara said.

After they'd finished cleaning up the three of them sat around and continued talking for a while.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get home." Anu said after another hour had gone by.

"Atem can stay a while longer though, can't you ?" Atem and Tara laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to stay a little longer." He said.

"You can get home okay?" He added as Anu started to leave.

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"I'll talk to you later Tara." She said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"See ya Anu." Tara said with a smile.

"See ya at home Tem." Anu gave a quick thumbs up as she shut the door behind her.

"You care for her a lot." Tara mused.

"She needs someone to watch after her sometimes, we've been friends for a while." He said, Tara nodded.

Hours passed and the two sat together and talked about anything, the sun set slowly but neither cared.

"Atem, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure."  
"Did I say anything strange last night?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes, when I have those moments, I say some weird things." She told him.

"No, you didn't say anything strange." He told her, she nodded.

He stayed for another hour before he decided to go back home.

"Thanks for coming to check on me." She said as she walked with him to the door.

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. Tara smiled and he swore he saw a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Well thank you." She said.

"Shall we get together again?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Her smile grew.

"Well goodnight Tara, sleep well."

She walked closer to him, leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

He stayed quiet, waiting to see what her next move would be. She stayed close, their foreheads almost touching and he couldn't help the arm that gently snaked its way around her waist, he wanted so badly to hold her.

She looked up into his eyes; her mouth opening slightly in what he assumed was a gasp. Then she slowly let herself lean in again, pressing her lips against his. He pulled her closer to him, letting her take the lead and kiss him however she wanted. Once air became a necessity she moved back, trying hard not to meet his gaze. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Goodnight Tara." He whispered, giving her another quick kiss.

"Goodnight." She whispered back.

He wanted to stay; it'd been so long since he'd been able to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her up in his arms and gently make love to her. But she wasn't ready for it yet, she barely remembered him, let alone who she really was. He had to wait, but he loved her and he'd be patient.

So for now he gently shut the door behind him and made his way back home.

Anu was pacing in front of the window by the time Atem got home, she instantly began questioning him.

"So, what happened, you were there long enough." She said.

"We talked for a while." He told her, walking over to the closet to pull out some clothes to sleep in.

"Just talked, for 3 hours?" Anu questioned, knelling on the bed.

"Why does it matter?" He asked, turning to face her. Anu sat silent for a few seconds, then a smile grew on her face.

"You kissed her!" She said, pointing happily at Atem.

"That's none of your business Anu." He said with a shake of his head.

"You did, I knew it!" She shouted. Atem rolled his eyes and slipped into the bathroom to change a smile of his own appearing.

"So do you think things are going to be okay then?" Anu asked once Atem had reappeared.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from Isis." He said.

"My apologizes my prince, we've been quite busy." Isis said.

"It's fine, how are things going there?" Atem asked.

"It upsets me to give you this news, especially because you've been doing so well." She said.

Anu's face fell.

"What's wrong?"  
"We've been calculating how much time Tara has left before her soul is to week to carry on." She said.

"How much?" Atem asked, his voice becoming serious.

"Three weeks, at the most." Her voice had also grown quite serious. The group was quiet, silently taking in the news.

"What can we do?" Anu asked.

"Everything you've been doing so far has been working so I urge you to keep it up." Isis told them.

"But?"  
"But it won't be enough to save her in time, we need something big, if we could re create a moment from the past, something that would make her remember faster." Isis said.

"Wouldn't that be to much for her, all at once?" Anu asked.

"If you keep meeting regularly she should regain enough memories for her to be okay." Isis explained.

"We'll have to think about something." Anu said, standing and moving into the bathroom.

"Isis, can I ask you something?" Atem asked after a few seconds.

"You want to know about Yugi." She said, he forgot she was able to read thoughts.

"After he lead the rebellion in Domino, he moved here to New York." She said.

"Am I allowed to ask where?" Atem said, he could hear Isis smile.

"Of course."

**Hope you enjoyed it, send in some reviews!**


	8. A Reunion

**This one's a bit of a short one but I wanted it to be it's own chapter. **

Atem was awake early the next day. As much as he knew things with Tara had to be taken care of, he wanted to see Yugi. He'd done the math last night, a good 20 years had passed since he'd left Yugi, he'd been in his late 30's or early 40's by now.

Isis had told him an address, a small apartment building across from a park.

Atem sat on a bench facing the building, not sure if he wanted to go in and talk or simply just wait to see if he was okay. Yugi was an important part of his life and for as long as he was with him, he cared deeply about him.

It wasn't long before Yugi emerged from the apartment. A coffee mug in hand, he sat down on the front steps, waving hello to a neighbor that passed by. Atem smiled, he instantly realized that Yugi was not the young boy he once knew, he'd grown up quite a bit since Atem had left.

He continued watching from a distance, averting his gaze if Yugi happened to look over. Eventually Yugi disappeared; Atem sat silently on the bench, debating on whether he should leave or stay and say something if Yugi ever came back out.

"If I remember right you were always impossible to sneak up on, you're losing your touch Pharaoh." Atem smiled.

"If I remember right, you were the only one who could ever accomplish such a feat." Atem said, turning to face the bench behind him.

Yugi sat sideways, his back resting against the arm rest, the same bright smile as always still on his face.

"How have you been?" Atem asked.

"I should be asking you, along with how are you here right now?" Yugi said, Atem laughed.

"It's kind of a long story." He said.

"Take a walk?" Yugi asked, he smiled.

"I'd love to."

"So, I've heard you lead a bit of a revolution in Domino." Atem said. Yugi laughed, a different sound now that his voice had dropped an octave or two.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." His modesty still prominent.

"I just felt getting everyone out safe was the most important thing." He said.

"Well I knew all along you were capable of it." Atem said.

:Please, without you I probably just would have let it happen. You gave me that courage." Yugi said, Atem shook his head.

"You always had courage Yugi, if anything I Just helped you realize it." Yugi smiled at him.

"So what about you, what are you doing here?"

Atem retold his and Tara's story in quick detail, explaining to Yugi what had brought him here.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Yugi asked.

"She's regaining memories slowly but Anu and I have to do something big fast or we might lose her forever." Atem said.

"Well I know you'll work things out." Yugi said, taking a seat on the bench he was on before.

"So what about everyone else, the rest of the gang, how are they?" Atem asked, sitting down next to Yugi.

"Well Tea is part of a big dance troop; they work out of New York so I get to see her pretty often." Atem was glad Tea found work doing something she enjoyed.

"Joey got married to Mai a few years ago, oddly enough there perfect for each other." Yugi said with a laugh.  
"Tristen runs a business on the other side of town, he's doing well for himself." Atem nodded.

"I assume Kiba got in trouble for overrunning Domino?" Atem asked.

"I don't know, by the time the last people were leaving he had disappeared. Mokaba moved out when he was nineteen, he didn't want to put up with Seto anymore, he runs a foundation for something now." Yugi said.

"What about Bakura?" Atem asked.

"I wish I knew, Bakura left Domino a year or so after you left, no one's heard from him since." Yugi told him.

"Well I am glad you're doing well."  
"I do what I can. I work with kids at the community center." Atem smiled.

"You do what you love?"  
"I just want to help, keeping kids out of danger and giving them something to look forward to, at the end of the day its rewarding." Yugi said, a smile forming on his face.

"They sat a while longer and caught up. Soon though Atem knew he needed to get back to the task at hand.

"Well I wish you luck with Tara, I hope things work out okay." Yugi said as he and Atem stood.

""Thank you." Yugi smiled, his eyes bright as Atem looked into them, Yugi had grown a few feet in the past few years.

"I also wish you luck with the rest of your endeavors." Atem said, Yugi nodded.

"We probably won't see each other again, so thank you." He said.

"I believe in your courage Yugi, you taught me more than you know." Atem told him.

"Be safe Pharaoh." Yugi said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"You too Yugi."

**And there we go, it was fun getting to write for Yugi for a change, hopefully I portrayed his 'adult' self well. I am not sure what the gang would be doing that many years into the future so I hope that what I made up suits you all. **

**Next chapter should be up soon, send in some reviews please!**


	9. The Big Idea

**Sorry this took so long to get up, the web sight was having problems letting me edit my stories and I couldn't post the chapter, *sigh* anyway here we go!**

Anu had made him promise to meet him for lunch at Tara's restaurant so that's where he was headed now. The restaurant was pretty full since it was lunchtime, the young girl working the front welcomed Atem with a smile.

"Anu said you'd be coming by." She said, leading him back to the booth Anu was seated at.

"I'll be right back to take your order." She said, leaving them with menus.

"So did you get to talk to Yugi?" Anu asked, Atem nodded.

"How is he?"  
"He's doing great." Atem told her. Anu smiled.

'That's good."  
The waitress came back soon and took their order. Their food arrived soon after and the two ate between conversations.

"So have you had any ideas about what to do to help Tara?" Atem asked, Anu shook her head.

"I just don't know." Atem sighed, his hand coming up to gently touch Tara's engagement ring.

"There must be some way." Atem said, Anu glanced up at him, her eyes suddenly going big.

"That's it!" She said

"What?" Atem asked, Anu reached her hand up, holding the engagement ring out for him to see.

"Her engagement, she recognized the ring when we first met her." Anu said.

"I still don't understand." Atem said.

"We'll recreate her engagement, I'll make her the white dress, you can take her for a walk, ask her to marry you." She explained.

"Anu, I've only just met her." He said.

"Well, you'll go on a few more dates then, but it'll work, I promise." She insisted.

"We'll ask Isis when we get home." He said.

Anu nodded, finishing up her lunch.

Tara wasn't working lunch so they left without seeing her.

Anu insisted on taking him to a few fabric stores to see if they had the materials she'd need and was lucky enough to find everything in a store a few blocks from their apartment.

It was early evening by the time they got home, Anu crashed on the bed, a deep sigh escaping from her mouth, Atem laughed.

"Long day?"  
"I am just stressed about all this, if my idea doesn't work we might lose Tara forever." She said

"What idea have you come up with?" Isis voice cut into the room.

"We were thinking about recreating Tara's engagement to Atem." Anu said.

"That's a good idea Anu, it may be a strong enough memory to be able to bring back her memories." Isis said, Anu smiled.

"Good, I'll be back." She said with a relieved sigh, then she stood grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"You're worried about something else my prince." Isis said.

"If we do this, and it works, when we're sent back, will Tara be alive again, or will her soul just return to rest?" Atem asked.

"I wish I could answer that my prince but I am not certain." She said.

"I understand."  
"All I can say is continue seeing Tara, the more she can remember before you recreate the engagement, the easier it will be on her." Isis said.

"I will, thank you Isis."

"Good luck my prince." And Atem could tell she was gone. It was a few minutes later that a knock came on the door. Atem walked up and opened it, smiling as Tara appeared on the other side.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi come on in."

"Actually I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out." Tara said.

"Oh, yeah sure, just let me grab a coat, I'll meet you in a few seconds." He said. Tara nodded and turned to wait for him by the door.

Atem grabbed his jacket and then opened the bathroom door a crack, talking over the running water.

"Anu, Tara's here, he wants to go out for a bit, you okay here?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine, go have fun lover boy." Anu said with a laugh. Atem rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Ready to go?" Tara said as he joined her in the hallway.

"Ready." Tara smiled and took his hand in hers leading them outside

They walked a few blocks in each direction, talking quietly along the way. It wasn't long before they were back in front of Atem's apartment, Tara's hand never leaving his.

"Would you like to go up to the roof for a while, I know how much you enjoy looking at the stars." He asked.

I'd love to." She said.

The night was clear and the stars shone brightly above them. Atem lead her over to a bench sitting down and pulling her in close.

"I am glad you came over." Atem said, his hand slowly running through her hair.

"I am glad I came." She said, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes. Atem leaned in silently, kissing her forehead gently. Tara sighed and turned her deep blue eyes to face his violet ones.

"Your gonna think I am crazy, but I just feel like this has happened before." She said with a laugh.

"Well then you know what's going to happen next?" Atem asked, leaning closer.

"You could remind me." She said with a smile.

Gently he pushed his lips to her own, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close. She pulled back seconds later, taking his face in her hands.

"Would you laugh at me if I told you I loved you?" She asked seriously, he shook his head.

"Never." He said, kissing her again. "Because I love you too."  
She smiled against his lips.

"We're crazy." She said with a laugh.

"Why?" He asked, kissing her again.

"We just met like 4 days ago." She said, the smile lingering on her face.

"But you said you felt like this had already happened." He told her.

"So what, we knew each other in a previous life?" She asked. Atem stilled his lips resting on her jaw.

"Maybe." He said simply. He felt her smile and brought his lips back to hers.

"I do know that I love you Tara, and if it's crazy then fine, but it won't change how I feel about you." He said, his eyes staring deep into her own.  
"I love you too." She said, her voice breathless, she let her hand come to rest against his cheek, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

They sat on the roof for a while after. Atem holding her close, Tara resting in his embrace.

"I should get home." She said hours later. Atem nodded and stood up with her walking hand in hand down to his door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Atem said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Love you." She whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"Love you too." He gave her another kiss and she gave his hand one last squeeze then she turned to leave and he returned to his room

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks so much for everyone who's reviewing, it means alot that people are still keeping up with this story, especially after all the year long breaks I took. **

**So keep sending in the reviews, I am loving them!**


	10. Getting Closer

**This is a bit of a short one, sorry. hope you enjoy it anyway!**

The next week passed by slowly. Anu started on making Tara's white dress while Atem continued meeting with Tara at least once a day. It had been a while since she'd had another spell like she did that night on the roof, Atem was grateful for that. Anu would meet up with her every now and then, planting small ideas in her head. She'd already told Tara that she was making an outfit for her, which made Tara happy. She'd also make sure to ask how things were going with Atem and Tara always gushed about how sweet and loving he was, and about how she always felt like they had known each other for much longer than the 2 short weeks that had passed.

Isis continued to tell Atem and Anu of the progress she was having. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how much longer Tara had but Atem knew things needed to happen soon. He could tell Tara was getting weaker; she was tired often, her normal energy draining. She kept going though, never admitting that she needed to rest. Atem was worried about her, and about the progress of recreating their engagement. Tara wasn't showing any signs of remembering him or Anu. Besides her feeling a vague recollection of knowing Atem she hadn't shown knowledge of any other memories. Isis continually told him that things were going well but Atem was beginning to think otherwise.

He was getting together again with Tara tonight. If Isis prediction was right, they had a week left before they might lose Tara forever.

A week, seven days, Atem had never been so on edge, and he'd defeated evil so many times it was almost a daily occurrence.

He sighed, pulling a jacket on over his shoulders, Anu sat cross legged on the bed watching him as she put the finishing touches on Tara's dress.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that dress looks better than the first one." Atem said smiling at Anu.

"I want it to be perfect." She said. Atem sat down next to her on the bed.

"It looks beautiful Anu." He said, Anu sighed setting the dress down and dropping her head into her hands.

"I am just so worried something's gonna go wrong and we'll lose her." Anu said, her voice cracking. Atem let out a sigh of her own and pulled Anu in close.

"I feel the same way Anu." He said, letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

"I know you must feel worse than I do." She said.

"Anu, you've known Tara much longer than I have, I know this must be much harder on you than it is on me." Atem said.

"But it'll all turn out for the best, this was you're idea after all remember." He added, looking down at her with a smile.

"You're right." Anu said, taking a deep breath and sitting back up straight.

"It'll be okay Anu." Atem said, pulling her into a tight hug.

A knock came at the door and Anu let Atem go, picking up the dress and getting back to work.

Atem opened the door to find Tara smiling at him.

"Hey." She said, pulling him into a hug. He kissed her hair and turned to wave goodbye to Anu.

"Have fun kids, don't stay out to late." Anu said.

"You got it mom." Tara said with a laugh. Anu smiled and waved them off.

"So where are we headed?" Atem asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I thought we'd go catch a movie, then maybe get some dinner." She said, once again he was thankful for the knowledge he retained from Yugi's time.

"Sounds good." He said.

They made their way to the movie theater and picked a movie, an action flick Tara said she'd wanted to see for a while. Atem paid for the tickets and Tara insisted on paying for snacks and drinks.

They made their way into the darkened theater and took a seat. The room was full, only a empty seats left when the movie began.

Atem sat through 2 hours of futuristic action, not paying much attention to what was going on in front of him. Tara was restless next to him, crossing and un crossing her legs every few minutes, biting at her nails, sipping her drink. Finally Atem took one of her hands in his own and she whispered an apology. Atem gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know it was okay.

They walked out of the darkened theater and into the night. The restaurant was only a few blocks away and they saved all conversation until they were seated with food.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, noticing how she was shifting her food around on her plate.

"I've just been really anxious lately, like something big is going to happen." She explained. Atem nodded, taking a few bites of his food.

"I want to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't think I am crazy." She said, eating a bit of her own food.

"I could never think you're crazy." He said. Tara smiled and started her story.

"I had a dream last night, you and Anu were there, we were in Egypt and you were a Pharaoh and Anu and I were part of some kind of dance troop. It seemed so real, but, weird right?" She said, giving a little laugh. Atem smiled, taking another bite of food.

"Well, you did say you thought we knew each other in a previous life." He said.

"Well yeah but, I mean," She stuttered to a stop, not sure what to say and Atem regretted ever saying what he did.

"Don't think about it, I am sure it was just a dream." He said, trying desperately to change the subject but Tara had lost the glimmer in her eyes, her expression going blank.

"Tara?" Atem said, taking her hand.

"I need to go home." She whispered.

"Okay, can you give me a minute to go pay?" He asked.

"Please take me home love." She said, grasping his hand. He looked into her eyes and realized this was Tara speaking to him, the Tara from the past, her soul.

"I'll take you home soon my love I promise, very soon." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Relax, you can't take the pressure of this time, let your other back in now." He said. He knew what she was going through.

This was Tara, her body, mind and soul, but somehow it had adjusted, strengthened so it could survive here, but the old Tara was still in there, and she was weak and tired and wanted to go home where she belonged.  
Right now though she needed to let the stronger part of her soul take over so he could get her home in once piece.

He watched her eyes closely, the cloudiness slowly drifting away and she was back.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"We're going home." He said, standing with her.

They paid and Atem insisted on taking a cab , in case she blanked out again.

She rested against him on the ride home and he walked up to her apartment with her.

"This sure seems familiar." She said with a laugh. He smiled and followed her over to her bed. She kicked off her shoes and lay back, sighing deeply.

"Join me?" She asked, moving over so there was room for him to lay down. He smiled, slipped his jacket and shoes off and lay down next to her.

She smiled and let him pull her in close, closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"You feel okay?" He asked quietly, running his fingers gently through her hair.

"I am okay, just tired." She said, he could tell, her voice sounded distant.

"I should let you get some sleep." He said, kissing her gently.

"No, don't leave yet." She pleaded, wrapping an arm around his waist. He settled in next to her, holding her close.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked, Atem sighed

"It'll be over soon." He said.

"How do you know?"  
"Trust me." Was all he said. She sighed and settled into his embrace. Her breathing slowed soon after and he could tell she was asleep. He looked down at her, her face peaceful and relaxed. He smiled and kissed her softly, then pulled himself from her embrace.

He wrote her a note, telling her he'd gone home and that she should rest. He also asked her to call him so he knew she was okay in the morning. Then he slipped out of the house and made his way back to his apartment.

**Keep sending in reviews, the next chapter should be up soon!**


	11. Setting Things in Motion

It was a sleepless night for Atem, he was far to worried about Tara, every time he closed his eyes he was awake in a matter of seconds, stressing if Tara was okay or not. He paced the room, watching the sun rise slowly. Anu was up a few hours later and sat down to let Atem explain what happened the night before.

"You think she's okay?" Anu asked.

"I don't know, but we need to re create this engagement thing as soon as we can, she's getting weaker." Atem said.

"I am ready to go, it's up to you." Anu said.

"Let me see how she is today and then we'll decide." Atem told her. Anu nodded and let Atem move into the bathroom to shower and change.

He had just finished dressing and slipping his earpiece in when Tara called him, he was lucky Anu had learned how to work these things.

"Atem are you there?" Her voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes I am here." He answered.

"Hey, listen I hate to sound winey but I am still not feelin to great, would you mind coming over? I feel safer with you here." She said. He could tell she wasn't back to herself , he voice sounded tired.

"Yeah that's fine, give me a few minutes, I'll be right over." He said.

"Thanks Atem, I'll see you soon." The connection was closed off and he continued getting himself ready. Anu was resting on the bed when he emerged.

"Tara called, she's still not feeling well, she wants me to come over." He told her.

"Okay, call me around lunch time, let me know how she's doing." She asked. Atem nodded.

It didn't take him long to reach Tara's apartment, he knocked quietly on the door, waiting patiently for Tara to answer.

"Hey." She said quietly, as she opened the door. Atem stepped in and pulled her close, he could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"You need to lie down." He said, closing the door behind him.

"I just think I haven't gotten over what happened yesterday." She said as Atem led her to the bed.

"Well then you need to rest." He said, letting her lay down.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked. The confusion and worry written over her face upset him.

"Of course." She moved over, making room for him. He lay down next to her, pulling her close and letting her rest against his chest. He let his fingers run through her hair, slowly lulling her to sleep. She slept for a while and Atem drifted off once or twice himself. It was around noon when she finally woke up, burring her head against Atem's chest to block out the sun.

"Good morning." Atem said, a hint of humor in his voice. She mumbled back what sounded like a good morning and he laughed.

"You've been asleep for a while, how are you feeling?" He asked. She lifted her head, her deep blue eyes gazing into his.

Better, thanks." She said.

"You want some lunch?" He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"I'd love some."  
Atem slipped out of the bed and moved into the kitchen to find something to eat. Tara got up as well, grabbing some clothes and moving into the bathroom to freshen up. She emerged a while later in a black pair of pajama pants and a bright blue tank top, her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Looks delicious." She said as she walked up to the kitchen table. Atem had made some sandwiches while Tara changing. It was the only thing he remembered how to make from his time spent with Yugi.

Tara sat down cross legged on the chair and Atem joined her.

"So you know how to cook?" She asked.

"I know how to make a sandwich." He told her, they laughed.

"Well that's something." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Atem smiled and enjoyed lunch with her, happy that she seemed back to her normal self.

Whey they'd finished eating Atem sat down with her on the sofa, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I have to work tonight, do you and Anu want to come by?" She asked.

"Oh, Anu, I was supposed to call and let her know you were doing okay." Atem said, Tara laughed.

"Let me call." She said, grabbing her earpiece off the small table in front of her and pressing some buttons on the flat adapter.

"Hey Anu, it's Tara." She said.

"Yeah Atem said he was gonna call but I decided to instead." She told her. Anu must have said something funny because Tara laughed.

"Yeah I am feeling much better thanks." She said.  
"I wanted to ask if you and Atem wanted to stop by the restaurant tonight." She asked. Anu spoke for a bit and Tara laughed again, then said.

"Okay, well I'll see you there." And took the earpiece out of her ear, setting it back down on the table.

"Sounds like we'll be going." Atem said. Tara nodded, sitting back and resting against him.

He stayed until it was time for Tara to get ready for work, then he made his way back home. He let Anu change and then they started out.

"I am gonna ask her tonight." He told Anu as they made their way to the restaurant.

"I'll tell her there's something important I want to ask and that I want to get together with her tomorrow evening." He explained.

"I'll try and get her alone, I'll make sure she'll be wearing the dress." Anu said, Atem nodded.

The restaurant was bustling when they arrived. They were seated in a booth near the back of the room and Tara quickly made her way up to them, taking their order with a smile and returning a while later with their food.

"How are you going to get her alone?" Anu asked watching Tara flit about tables taking orders and laughing.

"I am working on it." He said.

As they ate he kept a close eye on Tara. Eventually he saw her slip out a side door. He glanced at Anu who had noticed as well, she nodded and Atem quickly followed her out the door.  
She wasn't anywhere to be seen but Atem had a pretty good idea of where she was. He climbed the ladder to the roof and saw her standing a few feet in front of him. He walked up slowly, his hand finding hers.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air." She said, letting him pull her in close.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, she nodded.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to get together tomorrow night, there was something I wanted to ask you." He said.

"Oh, of course, I'd love to." She said.

"Great, we can meet at your house around seven for dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said, smiling.

He kissed her gently and smiled back.

"Walk me back inside?" She asked, pulling him over to the ladder.

"I'd love to."  
Tara went right back to work while Atem returned to the table with Anu.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good, tomorrow at seven." He told her, she nodded.

"Okay, my turn." She said.

The restaurant was just about to close when Tara made her way back over to their table. Atem excused himself giving Anu a chance to talk to Tara on her own.

"So I saw Atem follow you outside, what'd he want to talk about?" Anu asked. Tara took a seat next to her.

"He wants to get together tomorrow night, he has something to ask me." She said.

"Sounds important." Anu was beginning to have some déjà vu of her own.

"You think so?" Tara asked.

"Well if he wants to get together and everything, make a date for it, it must be something important. Otherwise he would have just asked you." Anu said.

"Wow, your right." Tara said, her voice falling into worry.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well if it's something important." She mused.

"Anu, do you remember when I asked you about making a dress for me sometime?" She said. Anu's face brightened.

"I have just the thing." Anu said.

"Come over sometime tomorrow, I'll make sure Atem is out of the house." She told her. Tara nodded.

"Thank you so much Anu." Tara said, wrapping her in a hug.

"No problem." Anu said.

Tara left to finish cleaning up and Atem was waiting for Anu at the door. They paid and walked out into the cool night air.

"So?" Atem asked.

"She's coming over tomorrow to try on the dress." Anu said.

"Good, I'll leave you two to that." Atem said.

"Hopefully this all goes okay." Anu said.

"It's already been set in motion, we'll see it through." Atem told her, hopeful that after tomorrow night things would be back to normal.

**Thanks to everyone who is continuing to read! keep sending in reviews, the next chapter should be up soon!**


	12. Leaving

Atem and Anu sat quietly all day, the stress and worry that consumed them both was to much to handle. Around noon, Tara arrived to try on her dress; Atem left the two girls alone, knowing things would go well.

"Are you ready?" Anu asked as she walked over to the large closet.

"Ready." Tara said with a laugh.

Anu gently pulled the white gown out of the closet and stepped in front of Tara.

"Okay." Tara opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh, Anu it's beautiful." She said, reaching out to touch the fabric.

"Reminds me of something I'd wear to the ball we have at work." Tara said. Anu thought quickly, trying to come up with a response.

"Well, Atem told me about the dreams you were having about Egypt, so I just figured why not embrace it?" She said. Tara laughed and nodded.

"It's a great idea." She said, Anu was glad she had accepted her story.

"Well, go try it on." Anu said, handing her the dress. Tara stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Anu to wait anxiously.

It was a few minutes before she heard Tara's voice.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's see!" Anu said, standing up.

The door opened and Tara emerged, spinning around for a full effect.

Anu was silent, taking it in.

The dress was identical to the one she'd made for Tara before. White flowing fabric that just skimmed the foor. Two straps across her shoulders with fabric flowing from them and wrapping around her wrists. The neckline scooped down just enough and the fabric fit perfectly around her waist. To top the outfit off, a small gold band wrapped around her head and a vale of white fabric trailed down her back.

"You look lovely." Anu said.

"Well, let me see." Tara said with a laugh.

Anu pulled her over to stand in front of the mirror that hung inside the closet.

She was silent for a while, her eyes wide; taking in the dress as her hands gently ran across the fabric.

"Anu, this is beautiful." She said. Anu smiled but continued to watch her eyes closely, looking for any signs that she might be remembering. It took a few seconds but the blue of her eyes turned darker and she reached her hand out to grab a hold of Anu.

"Thank you." She said, and Anu could tell this was Tara talking to her.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile, holding tight to Tara's hand.

Eventually Tara changed out of the gown, placing it gently into her bag and promising Anu that she'd take good care of it.

The girls talked for a while, Anu kept to unimportant topics, worried that if she tried to make her remember anything she'd wear her out before tonight.

Atem arrived back at the apartment around four and Tara said goodbye to Anu who refused to let her go without a hug.

"Your acting like you'll never see me again." Tara said with a laugh. Anu's face fell into worried lines, but she laughed it off, determined not to upset Tara. The truth was, after tonight Anu didn't know if she would see Tara again.

"I'll see you later." Tara said, giving Anu a bright smile.

"Yeah, see you later." Anu said, giving a smile back.

Tara smiled at Atem as she left, telling him she'd see him later. Once she left Anu sat down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"How'd it go?" Atem asked, coming to sit next to her.

"Great." Anu said, though she wasn't happy.

"You're worried about her." Atem said, She nodded.

"If this works tonight, that was probably the last time I'll ever see her." Anu said, her voice breaking.

"I know how you feel Anu. I can tell you this though; I talked to Isis and asked if saving Tara here meant she'd be saved when we get back home. She said she wasn't sure, but maybe if we keep our hopes up, things will turn out okay." He said. Anu nodded and managed a small smile.

The two of them were very quiet in the hours leading up to Atem leaving. Anu sat cross-legged on the bed, weaving scraps of fabric together and taking them apart again. Atem sat across from her in a chair, gently spinning Tara's engagement ring between his fingers. Once it reached six o'clock Atem stood and took the outfit he'd come here in, from the dresser. He changed, wrapping the deep purple cloak around his shoulders and then sitting down next to Anu, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you for sticking with me these past few weeks." He said.

"I wasn't just going to leave you to fend for yourself." Anu told him.

"Besides Tara means a lot to me too." She added.

"I know." Atem pulled her in for a hug, then smiled.

"Good luck tonight." Anu said

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded.

"I guess if all goes well I'll see you when we get home." Atem said.

"See you then."

Traffic was pretty light and Atem made it to Tara's house a little before seven. He knocked lightly on the door and Tara opened it with a smile, a bright blue dress hanging loosely from her body.

"Dinner is ready." She said,

"Nice outfit." She said. Atem smiled.

"Anu said it would match the dress she made you."

"Well, you'll see it soon." She said with a wink.

They ate in the small kitchen, Tara had made a wonderful dinner complete with a few traditional Egyptian dishes that she said she'd learned from the chef's at the restaurant. They talked quietly through the meal, Atem mostly trying to keep his nerves in check. Once they finished eating and cleaning up Atem asked if she wanted to go up to the roof for a while.

"I'd love to, why don't you go up, I have something I have to take care of real quick and then I'll be right up." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good." He gave her a quick kiss and headed up to the roof.

Tara went to her room and gently removed Anu's dress from the bag and changed. She glanced at herself in the mirror and spun around. Anu had done an amazing job, the dress was beautiful. She looked at herself in the mirror again and did a double take, the feeling of déjà vu washing over her, she could feel herself getting faint, something about this was familiar, the dress, she'd worn it before. The same warm feeling she got when she blacked out started creeping along her body. She pushed it away, turning from the mirror and taking deep breaths, she didn't want this night ruined. Once she calmed down she started making her way up to the roof to meet Atem.

It was quiet when she finally reached the roof. Atem was standing near the edge watching the sky. She stood still, watching as he turned to see her. He smiled and her brain flashed to a scene of them both standing in a garden of roses. She closed her eyes and shook it away, walking up to Atem and letting him wrap her in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He said, gazing down at her.

He'd seen her in this dress once before of course but she still took his breath away.

"You should thank Anu, it's her creation." She said with a smile.

"I will."  
"So, you wanted to ask me something?" She said, smiling up at him.

"Yes, I, here sit down." He said, gesturing to a bench.

She sat and Atem joined her, her hand never leaving his.

"Tara, things have been amazing since I met you, and I know you've been having a tough time with these memories you've been having and I am glad to have been there for you through all of it." He stopped to gather his thoughts and give Tara a smile because she looked utterly confused.

"I'll get to the point; I don't want to confuse you." He said. He reached into the pocket of his cape and pulled out the small silver ring.

"Tara." He said, sliding off the bench to kneel in front of her.

"I want to ask, if you'll marry me."

Her eyes grew wide with shock and he saw them cloud over. He reached out, taking her hand in his to reassure her that he was there. She was quiet for a few seconds and then she looked into his eyes, her's still clouded over.

"Yes, yes my love." This was the true Tara. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you love, you need to let your other take over thought, you're to weak." He said gently, she shook her head.

"Please, take me home love." She said.  
"I will, but you have to let your other remember, you have to connect, and then you can go home okay?" He said. She closed her eyes and nodded. Atem was quiet and watched as Tara's stronger half took over. She opened her eyes and took in the ring she was presenting her with.

"You want me to marry you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Of course I will." She said with a smile. He took a deep breath of relief and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her hand gently. She closed her eyes and watched flashes of memories play out before her.

Standing with Atem in the rose garden, walking alone the Nile, dancing and laughing with Anu. The war and the people taken, how she disguised herself and followed Atem into battle. Her last moments in his arms, promising him that she would be okay and him saying he'd love her.

"Forever." She whispered. He smiled knowing it must have worked. Tara had let her stronger half back in, she'd remembered. Her eyes opened and he saw that they were clear.

"Atem?" He nodded squeezing her hand.

"It's real, all of it?" He nodded again.

She stood up quickly but her body was getting weak and she instantly reached out for Atem, resting against him.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs."

He helped her down to her apartment and she insisted on lying down, not worrying about changing. He lay down next to her and pulled her close.

She watched the ring on her finger glitter in the moonlight.

"I don't think I understand." She said quietly.  
"I remember everything that happened, and who I am, and you and Anu, but, how am I here?" She asked.

"I am not sure, that's the one thing we never understood." He told her. She was quiet for a while.

"Atem?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"  
"I died." She said. He was quiet but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, you did."

"Then what happens now?" She asked.

"Isis said Anu and I's job was to help you remember because you were to weak to survive here, we had to get your soul back to Egypt." He told her, she nodded.

"So you're going back, what about me?"  
Atem tightened his hold on her, pulling her close and that was answer enough. She looked up into his eyes and found them full of tears.  
"I am not going back am I, at least not in human form?" He wouldn't answer her but she understood. She leaned up to kiss him and could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I won't let you go Tara." He said, his voice breaking.

"I know you won't love." She brushed the tears away and smiled at him. He pulled her in for another kiss and she let herself relax, feeling the full strain this time period had on her body. Atem was right, she was to weak to live here, she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

"Atem." She said, her voice weak.

"Yes." There were still tears in his eyes.

"I need to sleep." She said. His eyes grew desperate and he shook his head.

"No, not yet." He pleaded.

"Yes love." She brought her hand up to his face, brushing away more tears.

"If you wake up and I am not there, just know I'll always love you." She said. He shook his head and pulled her close.

"I am not ready to let you go yet." He said.  
"I'll be okay, and so will you." She said.

"But you have to let me go now." She added, her eyes closing.

"I love you Tara." He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

"And I love you Atem, forever." He watched her fall asleep and hours later he drifted off himself.

**Sorry for the delay on this one, I am trying to get them up as soon as I can but work get's in the way...blah. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's still a bit more to come so keep sending in those reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
